Takahashi Katsumi
Profile *'Name:' 高橋克実 *'Name (romaji):' Takahashi Katsumi *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Niigata, Japan *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 75kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Talent agency:' SIS Company Inc. TV Shows *Kyou kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018, ep6) *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018, ep1) *Super Salaryman Saenai-shi (NTV, 2017) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2017) *Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (NTV, 2016) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2016) *Bokura Playboys Jukunen Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Meikyu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2015) *Orient Kyuukou Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014, ep8) *Satsujin Hensachi 70 (NTV, 2014) *Pandora ~Eien no Inochi~ (WOWOW, 2014) *Bitter Blood (FujiTV, 2014) *Tenma san ga Yuku (TBS, 2013, ep10) *Shomuni 4 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1) *Kakusho as Hagio Shuichi (TBS, 2013) *Made in Japan (NHK, 2013) *Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou as Shida Hajime (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2012 Fall Special Raise Fudosan (Fuji TV, 2012) *Umechan Sensei as Shimomura Kenzo (NHK, 2012) *Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Don Quixote (NTV, 2011) *Kokosei Restaurant (NTV, 2011, ep2) *Haganae no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2011) *Ojiichan wa 25-sai (TBS, 2010) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi!! as Takaeda Chiharu (TBS, 2010) *Koshonin 2 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Kanryotachi no Natsu (TBS, 2009) *Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi, 2009) *Kaette Kosaserareta 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shirasu Jiro (NHK, 2009) *Koshonin SP (TV Asahi, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) *33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kinyo Prestige Kijura to Medaka (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Full Swing (NHK, 2008) *Kagero no Tsuji (NHK, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *MBO (WOWOW, 2007) *Aibou 5 (TV Asahi, 2006, ep10) *Chibi Maruko-Chan (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ai to Shi wo Mitsumete (TV Asahi, 2006) *Hyouheki (NHK, 2006) *Nobuta wo Produce (NTV, 2005) *Nihon no Korekara - Koufuku 2020 (NHK, 2005) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005, ep11) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Ace wo Nerae! (TV Asahi, 2004) *Taikoki (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003, ep2) *Suika (NTV, 2003) *Egao no Hosoku (TBS, 2003) *Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten (Fuji TV, 2003) *Shomuni Forever (Fuji TV, 2003) *Shomuni 3 (Fuji TV, 2002) *Koisuru Top Lady (Fuji TV, 2002) *Beauty 7 (NTV, 2001) *Ai wa Seigi (TV Asahi, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001, ep9) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Kasouken no Onna (TV Asahi, 2000, guest) *Hanamura Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2000, ep9) *Shomuni 2 (Fuji TV, 2000) *Abunai Hokago (TV Asahi, 1999) *Good News (TBS, 1999) *Mama Chari Deka (TBS, 1999) *Shomuni (Fuji TV, 1998) *Ao no Jidai (TBS, 1998) *Kira Kira Hikaru (Fuji TV, 1998, ep1) *Seija no Koushin (TBS, 1998) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998, ep7) *Kenshui Nanako (TV Asahi, 1997) *Ii Hito (KTV, 1997, ep2) *Tsubasa wo Kudasai! (Fuji TV, 1996) *Shouri no Megami (Fuji TV, 1996) *Pure (Fuji TV, 1996) *Shinkon Nari! (TBS, 1995) *June Bride (TBS, 1995) *Uchi ni Oideyo (TBS, 1995) Movies *Flower and Sword (2017) *The King of Apology (2013) *Zo no Senaka / The Elephant's Back (2007) *Hula Girl (2006) *Otoko wa Sore wo Jimandekinai (2006) *Brave Story (2006, voice) *Tanaka Hiroshi no Subete (2005) *Hoshi ni Natta Shonen / Shining Boy & Little Randy (2005) *All About Dogs / Inu no Eiga (2005) *Juvenile (2000) *Saimin (1999) Recognitions *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sept 2012):' Best Supporting Actor for Umechan Sensei External Links *Official site *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JActor